


The feelings I could never say (Even if I wanted to)

by dragoncartridge



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, maybe angst along the way? who knows, no beta for chapter 1 we die like espresso cookie’s reputation in this fic, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncartridge/pseuds/dragoncartridge
Summary: “Madeleine? Would you explain to me why Espresso Cookie is acting so weird?”“He got hit by a potion meant for me—“ The Knight grimaced slightly at the reminder of his failure “-and it would seem that well, it is making him act in a far more eccentric manner than anyone could have expected.”The two cookies can only watch in silent horror as the dark coffee mage began to ramble and stumble on his words as he spoke with a confused Snow Sugar Cookie- far more careless and carefree than they had ever seen him acting in the entire time they had known him.—Or, in which Espresso gets hit by a potion that was not intended for him. The good news is that he is not injured in anyway. The bad news? Espresso Cookie is behaving almost like a drunk madman and spewing nothing but truthful statements to any cookie who would listen.And Madeleine Cookie takes it upon himself to care for the Dark Mage until the effects finally wear off.
Relationships: Madeleine Cookie/Espresso Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	The feelings I could never say (Even if I wanted to)

Night had already long befallen on the lair and on Pomegranate’s private workspace, even as Pomegranate continued to work tirelessly on stirring the cauldron in front of her.

By all means, she really should be asleep by now, especially with the mission tomorrow- the Priestess notes. But with her schedule as packed as it already was, she knew that she must work on it her personal experiment with whatever free time she had. She thought with a slight, bitter smile as she continued to swirl the red potion.

Perhaps, if she could just claim that the experiments for her potions was for the purpose of invading the Earthbread; an experiment that could possibly aid her Master in her conquest...

The thought however, was quickly dismissed just as it was thought- she would never use the name of her Master for such trivial matters such as this; especially when the effects she hoped that this potion could bring- was a tad bit personal.

Refocusing on the task before her, Pomegranate Cookie began to cast an incarnation- an old spell she had learnt from back in her days of living in the Pomegranate Village. The familiar tongues and language rolling off her tongue effortlessly, as though she had it memorised by the back of her hand.

And with those words, the potion began to glow and shimmer in a colour dyed of bright pink.

Wait.

Bright pink?

Something was wrong.

Pomegranate frowned at this observation and looked over the notes and scrolls by the side of the cauldron. While her expression remained neutral and cold, her eyebrows furrowed in deep irritation— betraying her true thoughts as she internally groaned at the mistake before her.

By all means, the potion was not supposed to have turned a bright pink. If anything, the effects she had been hoping for- was for the potion to shine with a shade of scarlet red. But alas, she must have been so tired that the spell she had used must have been wrong somehow.

The Priestess could do nothing more but sigh as she gathered some of the potion into a little bottle she had prepared. The concoction in the cauldron before her was now nothing more but a product of a failed experiment and if she wasn’t reading her notes wrongly as she clearly already had- it was now a useless batch and there was no way to change it anymore.

If she intended to create a potion with the results she actually wanted- Pomegranate Cookie would have to start all over.

She frowned as she swirled the bright pink contents of the potion bottle in front of her eyes. Ah, well- since she already had some of the potion, she supposed it would do little harm to experiment on some floral life tomorrow and observe what happens.

“Hey.....Pomegranate...Cookie...?”

The young childish voice rang from behind the Priestess, who immediately turned her attention towards the source of said voice; Poison Mushroom Cookie.

The younger cookie was standing at the doorway entrance to her workspace, a worried expression so obviously plastered on their face that Pomegranate couldn’t help but feel a slight guilt pull at her heartstrings as their eyes met.

“Good evening, Poison Mushroom Cookie. May I be of assistance to you?”

Pomegranate smiled slightly, her eyes softening as she spoke- not wanting to betray how tired she actually felt and risk worrying the cookie who stood shyly before her.

“....aren’t you....gonna sleep soon....? We have....a mission tomorrow....”

“Ah, I intend to retire to my bedchambers soon enough, Poison Mushroom Cookie. Thank you for your concern, but I was just working on a small project.”

“...is...it that....potion you’re holding....?”

Pomegranate blinked, and looked at the concoction held in her right hand. Affirming Poison Mushroom’s question with a firm nod, she smiled gently.

“Ah, yes. But it would seem like it was a failed experiment. I was actually thinking about disposing it during our mission to check on the Altar in the Tainted Forest tomorrow.”

“....is it really...okay to just...throw away...?” The purple mushroom tilted their head curiously, a sad expression slowly dawning as they realised that Pomegranate might be feeling sad because of her failed experiment.

“....you’ve....been working...hard on it....”

Sensing the young mushroom’s distress, Pomegranate was quick to approach them and pat the cookie on their large, purple head with a gentle touch- a smile reassuring the cookie.

“It will be alright, my child. Thank you for your concern, but I can assure you that I am quite alright, even if the results was not quite what I was expecting.”

The purple cookie let out a little purr at the touch and the Priestess giggled slightly at their reaction, smiling at them with a fondness she would never hope to admit in front of the others.

“....mm. Shall......we go to bed....I want....a bedtime story...!”

“Hmm? Again? You really do like my stories, don’t you, my child?”

“...your stories....are really fun!”

“...Thank you, Poison Mushroom Cookie. Then, shall we go to your room?”

The Priestess reached out her hand which the younger cookie took excitedly, and together, they left the workshop- the two beginning the walk through the long winding corridors of the lair.

In her tired and slightly distracted state however, Pomegranate would tuck the failed potion into the sleeves of her robes— forgetting that it is there albeit perhaps, for another day to come.

And unbeknownst to Priestess; the cookies around her- and even the cookies of a certain Kingdom, that potion would serve as a catalyst for a much deeper, personal event to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated, especially if you like Madeliene/Espresso!!! They give me much needed energy to actually finish fics on time so spare comments if you enjoyed and would like to see more? Hahaha


End file.
